


The Sinbox

by milesabovepeter



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, F/M, M/M, non descriptive smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:16:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5655523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milesabovepeter/pseuds/milesabovepeter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a box full of sin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spank You Very Much

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BullySquadess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BullySquadess/gifts).



> MariChloé because I’m trash. Forgive me Hawkfather for I have sinned.

She had had enough! Ten different akumas in the past 5 days was ridiculous! And all of the negative feelings spawning from one person? Tikki swore in all of the millennium she had lived that such a thing was unheard of. Marinette’s kwami was highly on edge and utterly exhausted, the last akuma incident causing the tiny God to swear in some long undead language. And so Marinette was done with this and just wanted some peace and quiet. 

That meant, of course, going towards the source. Chloé Bourgeois. It had taken Tikki some convincing not to murder the girl on sight (Marinette had never seen such raw and ancient rage like that before) but with promise of Tikki’s favorite six-chocolate cookies, Marinette was able to turn into Ladybug. 

 In the cover of night after a quick check to see if Chat would answer (he didn’t since it wasn’t normal patrol nights), Marinette landed on the patio just outside Chloé enormous room. She remembered how Tikki had phased through the locker after stealing Adrien’s phone and vaguely wondered if she could do the same. She pressed her pointer and middle finger of her left hand on the lock and concentrated. Marinette couldn’t help but smirk when she heard a click. 

In another life she might have been the world’s best cat burglar. Which maybe be a little ironic considering her partner.

She was grateful that as Ladybug, Marinette was light on her feet as she slipped through the door. Upon entering she heard a constant and annoying buzzing sound coming from Chloé’s direction. She knew the girl had a whole Queen Bee going on in her room from the last time she visited but keeping lives bees in her room seemed a bit—

And then she heard it.

“Oh, Ladybug~!” 

Oh. Chloé was m–with a vib–about Ladybug? Blood rushed to Marinette’s cheeks as she paused. 

“Unnh no I didn’t forget you, Marinette! Stop being so pushy–oh right there, yes.”

Marinette’s brain stalled for a second before full process what she heard. 

Her rival in love. Was having a threesome fantasy. With both of her identities. 

Oh.

Marinette lost any grace in that moment she causing two things to happen: 1) she choked on the salivia that she hadn’t even realized been pooling in her mouth 2) tripped over her own feet and slammed HARD onto the tiled floor.

Marinette heard Chloé gasp, the buzzing sound disappearing almost instantly, as the blonde girl switched on a dim light over her bed. 

“Holy shit Ladybug?” 

Thanks to superhuman reflexes, Marinette was able to take a Wonder Woman style pose before the light had turned on, in order to regain some look of authority.

“Chloé Bourgeois, I need to talk to you.” Marinette would have narrowed her eyes but she was kind of forgetting why she was here after hearing that. It didn’t help that the girl she despised flushed red all over–currently dispelling the belief that yes, Chloé had ice water flowing through her veins instead of blood.

“Fuck.” 

“Excuse me?” 

Ignoring her, the girl stuffed something under pillow and ramped up the brightness of her light a bit. Chloé scrambled out of bed, wearing thinly made yellow silk night dress and ONLY that. Marinette couldn’t help bite her lip as she watched Chloé saunter over to her to her. 

“I can’t fucking believe this, I’m so embarrassed! For you of all to see me like this?! How much did you hear?” 

It was true, she hadn’t ever seen Chloé this disheveled even on her worst days. Her hair was a wild mess, eyes brighter then in the daylight from reeling of her fantasy. As she stood right before Marinette and looked down at the fame hero with a look of shame, Marinette’s eyes couldn’t help but flicker to the blonde’s perky nipples or noticed how wet the girl was.

“I’m not–I didn’t hear anything? I just arrived here because I need to talk to you about something.”

Chloé parted her lips to call her out but decided She knew Ladybug was lying to her but if it kept her privacy.

“And what can I do to help Paris’s favorite heroine?”

_‘Lead me to your bed…’_ was the first thought that came to mind until a different voice said _Marinette!_

“It seems a lot of akuma seem to popping up in the area lately, particularly because of how you interact with others. So I was hoping if you could be a little bit nicer to others or at least hold your comments?” 

Chloe’s hand went to her hip and Marinette gulped internally. A look of a challenge flashed in those icy blue eyes and that flirty smile made her think of a boy in black.

“And I say no? What are you going do? Spank me?” 

“If that’s what it takes, sure.” The words tumbled out of her mouth before she knew what she was implying. Chloé flushed at the response not expecting such an answer from the normally polite hero. She turned away and went to her night stand, writing on a sticky note before placing it in her hand.   

“I’ll consider it. Here.”

Marinette looked at the sticky note. A room number from this hotel.

“What’s this for?” 

“For when I’ve been a bad girl again.” Chloé winked at her.

TBC (?)   


	2. Radio Bites

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> julerose because they are cute

Ever since they were children, Juleka had known Rose to be the go to person when it came to romance and love. It didn’t change as they got older when Rose first starting an anonymous romance column. 

When Rose would come over to Juleka’s house, they always spend a few minutes trying to guess who each person was. Hey Mr.DJ was obviously Nino (asking about the best way to tell someone they liked them) but some had been harder like BossyTeacherB, who had in reality been Miss Bustier asking about ways to surprise your sometimes overworked and other times under-appreciated girlfriend. 

This would lead to Rose’s present job! Her love expertise displayed in both  collége and lycée lead her to run their université’s radio podcast. It was been extremely successful and Juleka couldn’t have proud.         

There was also the matter of Rose’s sex positive blog, Sex Can Be Thorny, which she had been running every since they were early teens in an effort to keep her close friends and student body informed and safe. She used it now to do much of the same but also answer questions that couldn’t be streamed over the air waves or to post about things that caught her interests. 

They were 18 when Rose first brought work from her blog offline. Rose had been particularly admit about trying out something one of her readers had mentioned. Both Juleka and Rose’s body still got warm between their legs when they thought of that night.   

Rose sighed lovingly one evening, headphones hanging around her neck. It had been the end of a particularly wonderful show. The caller AtKnightIRule (who had obviously been Chat Noir, a frequent listener and always shot a question on Thursdays nights) had asked about the best way to proposing. 

Rose had supplied him with the true: public surprises often lead to cold feet and short marriages due to social pressures from proposal. She suggested talking his partner to somewhere private and personal where it could be just the two of them. He had thanked her for the stars and the moon for her advice but the call had actually taken up more time than expected (thought honestly they always with him so she shouldn’t truly be surprised). 

The other members had left for the night, Rose always the last to leave as usual.  She liked to linger in the moment afterwards, go over the conversations in her head and just love that people were in love. She’d check her blog when she got home, many questions asked during her time in the studio.

Then to her surprise, the phone rang. Rose eyes widened for nobody every called once the show was over.

“Hello?” She asked. 

“Yeah, this is GothInLesbians and I was wondering what’s the best way to propose to a radio host who knows everything?” 

Rose giggled and rolled her eyes as she swung her chair to see Juleka outside the box. No wonder her crew had left quicker and earlier then usual. 

“Well, what exactly were you thinking?”

“I was thinking,” The door to the soundproof box opened and the line on the phone clicked as Juleka entered, “I’d call her just before she left the studio and surprise her. She’d be absolutely stunned and in that moment I would kneel,” 

Juleka got on one knee, pushing her now all purple hair out of her eyes and behind her ears, pulled out a box much larger then a ring to lay beside her.

“And because we aren’t a normal couple I wouldn’t do it normally. Instead I’d play out on of her fairytales, something that always makes her eyes go big every time.” 

Rose gasped an “omg” when Juleka slid off the girl’s white flats with both hands as if it were made of glass. Then she carefully locked a bracelet on Rose’s ankle a single beautiful diamond with her girlfriend’s namesake etched into the silver. Before letting Rose have her foot back however, Juleka kissed it. 

“Will you marry me?” 

Juleka watched as Rose lifted her leg to get a better view, seeing love in her eyes. And then, as subtle as a flicker of the lights, there was something else as she lowered the limb. A smirk that was completely out of character for the sweet young woman.

“Show me your devotion.”

Dom-mode. Juleka knew what that meant and smiled. She kissed Rose’s leg this time, trailing down with pecks until she reached her toes. She took the big one into her mouth and sucked own it, orange amber eyes never once disconnected from flashing blue ones. Juleka wrapped her toe around it tentatively before Rose prompted her to eventually take in her whole foot. Juleka delightfully licked and suckled, Rose feeling her nipples harden at simulation, biting her lower lips to hold in a sound that she knew would cause Juleka to stop.

She couldn’t. She squeaked which lead to--

“ Mausu,” Juleka said Japanese as she pulled her mouth a way from a wet petite foot and digits.

\--the pet name Juleka had bestowed on her ages ago. Dammit.

 Juleka stood with a predatory smile, sharper then normal canines flashing in a way that sent heat to Rose’s core. God dammit all.

“Get up real quick,” Curious, Rose did as she was asked, the much taller woman all but plomping in the chair. She then grabbed Rose by the waist earning a squeak this time in surprise. They spun and faced her tech set, Rose just before the mic. Juleka fixed the headphones to fall over Rose’s ears. “Can you hear me?”

Though the headphones were virtually soundproof, at this close proximity she could hear clearly. Though she had to admit Juleka’s already husky voice sounded so much sexier. Embarrassed, Rose merely nodded. 

“Y’know I’ve always wanted to try this.” One hand slid up from Rose’s waists to her breasts and kneaded gently. The other went further slightly further south unbutton Rose’s black capris. Her fingers slipped pasted the waist band to just ghost Rose’s underwear. Juleka’s eyes widened considerably, the vibrations of the laugh heading from the goth’s chest to Rose’s heart. 

“Oh my god are you wearing my boxers,” Juleka stated more than asked as she felt the familiar material (though noticeably wetter than they had been after air drying them just this morning). Rose squirmed in Juleka’s lap when a hand entered the briefs, toying with blonde strands. 

“Juleka,” Rose breathed. She hated when Juleka was in control. She was such a tease. 

“What’s the magic word, Mausu?”

“Gimme.” She replied with no such hesitation. Juleka snorts as she drawled her hand a little bit longer before meeting the destination. Rose’s hands stretched out to the table before her as Juleka found a nice rhythm with her finger. 

Rose is panting before long eyes fluttering in order to fight closing. 

“Do the thing.” She pleads, “Do the thing.”

“You didn’t answer the question, Rose.” Juleka switches to three fingers with little warning, her digits pushing deep and exiting slowly.  Juleka brushes her sharpened teeth over her neck as she does so.

“Yessssss,” Rose hisses with want, with need, with love.

Juleka bites down with a practiced amount of pressure and Rose feels herself coming close to the edge.  

“Oh god,”

Fluttering before her eyes she see hearts and stars and a blinking red light.

**“Oh god.”**

Juleka notices the second one is different and realizes what her now fiancee is staring at. How long had that been on???

Her newsfeed later on was filled with two things: congratulations on the proposal and congratulations on the sex. Rose didn’t leave their apartment for 2 weeks, emailing her teachers that she had flu.    


	3. Games We Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen Chloé/Alya is my sin ship and I demand more speaking of seen check out this piece I got: http://liger-after-dark.tumblr.com/post/137228752916/double-commission-for-darnokssecret (DO NOT OPEN THIS PUBLIC ISTG)

Alya knew a great many things about her girlfriend at the age of 18. Having known each other since the age of 8, the amount of childish hotel adventures could have been a hit tv show.  She knew that Chloé, like Adrien had suffered from neglect and emotional abuse. Though unlike the boy with an unyielding kindness and patience, it had manifested as cruelty and ignorance (that's what cause them to drift apart as friends at age 11).  She knew Chloe cried at movies when the dogs died, that she sang loudly and off key in the show (tone-deaf), and that she enjoyed volunteer at a local pet center (this she learned after they started dating 2 years)

Alya knew that Chloé was quieter in her displays of affection where she was louder.

What no one bothered to inform her, however, was that Chloé was an incredible tease.  

First it had been a simple change in outfit at school: an yellow low-cut tank top that showed the right amount of cleavage and impossibly short shorts that showed off too much leg. Her mouth had dropped open when the heiress had entered the room, Marinette carefully closing it like Alya had done so many times over Adrien.

The second incident was in gym when Chloé had requested to change partners (the Coach knew it was better for everyone to let her have her way). Today they were going to be wrestling and something akin to a predator stalking it's prey flashed in Chloé's blue eyes. They had ended up in many compromising positions that Alya filed away later. It didn't help but her girlfriend purposefully grabbed her ass, 'accidentally' brushed a hand or knee against her sex, or rubbed their nipples against each other when the opportunity arose.

By lunch Alya was doing everything in her will power not to drag Chloé to a closet. It was then that her girlfriend decided to for a third incident. Alya wasn't sure if she hated grapefruit or loved it, as she watch Chloé devour the vagina looking inside. Electric blue eyes never once broke with almond brown ones the whole time. Alya squirmed in her seat, forgetting to eat because she was hungry for something else entirely.

She had made it through the whole school day without throwing herself at Chloé and causing a scene.  Alya had as won whatever twisted Chloé game was playing at.

Ha, as if it were that easy.

Proud of herself, she arrived early to the fancy restaurant for their 2 year anniversary. Chloé had really wanted to spoil her and there was only so many times they could have 5 Star dinner at the hotel. Marinette had been willing enough to make a dress for the occasion, a gorgeous golden V cut dress that all but glittered in the light while the skirt of the clothing whispered around her ankles.

Alya was lead to a table in the middle of the restaurant, thanking the server who had directed her. Still riding off her pride from restraining herself earlier. Alya should have known that would be her downfall.

Alya sensed when Chloé arrived. There was a shift in the air or something and she looked up (she had chosen the seat that had given her the best view of the door).

Orange had always been Alya's color she had told Chloé once. It complimented her hair and skin while making her eyes pop.

So when Chloé entered in an sunburst orange dress that stopped just shy of her kneecap, Alya felt her heart stop.

"Hello, honey," Chloé said as she took her seat across from her girlfriend. Alya gulped and then licked her lips. Shit. Chloé had won. And that shit-eating grin that she flashed her before looking at the menu told Alya that Chloé knew she had.

No. No, she was Alya Césaire and she was not going to lose this. Whatever it was.

"You look amazing, Chloé!"

Chloé snorted.

"Of course I do. What I want to talk about you. Did Marinette make that dress?" She rested her elbow on the table and put her chin in the flat of her palm. She was leaning ever so forward and Alya's eyes flickered to the cleavage hidden behind an X cut.

"Y-yes she did. She wanted to make it since tonight is special." Alya stared into Chloé's eyes.

Chloé hummed and not show slyly broke the gaze to look at Alya's chest.

"Don't ever tell her I said this but she does good work." A heeled foot was stretched under the table and lifted Alya's dress so that way they could come in contact. Alya squeaked and then bit her lip. Chloé raised a knowing eyebrow. "Are you alright, honey?"

Y'know what? Fuck it.

Alya rose, much to Chloé and the other patrons surprise, and grabbed her girlfriend's wrist as gentle as possible. She pushed Chloé into bathroom, locking the door behind her and releasing breath. Chloé was smirking when Alya turned and Alya snarled. She. had. HAD. it.

She pushed Chloé up against the wall and kissed her hard. Chloé giggled into the kiss as she ran her hands through Alya's hair.

"I can't believe it was barely a game of footsies that broke you," Chloé broke the kiss with a laugh, "Like final-fucking-ly."

Alya panted and released a breath she didn't realize she was holding. Her hands immediately went to rubbing Chloé's thighs and sighed.

"You don't make it easy, Bourgeois." One hand slid up the skirt and touched her girlfriend's sex. "No panties?"

"Well you deserve a reward for being such a good girl, right?" Chloé gave a smile that could have charmed the Devil and Alya couldn't wait to sin in bathroom modeled after Heaven.


	4. Adrien's Akuma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug really needs to learn how to knock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fandom is thrist for Ladrien just not in this way probably 
> 
> definitely a squeal to Spank Me Very Much

Marinette was in a complete panic for what seemed to be the first time as Ladybug. Usually she was really levelheaded and collected because her composure helped her focus on the fight. That entire aspect of her super persona was out the window though as she swung through the streets. She cursed herself for having lost sight of Adrien at some point after the akuma attack.

She had immediately found him once she had arrived to the incident, whisking him from harm's way. Marinette had paused after sticking the landing, the boy of her affection's long arms wrapped around her neck and lips just shy of kissing her cheek. His chest had been pressed against hers and she could feel his pecs underneath her breasts. She bit her lip, not wanting to move and have the pressure leave. It was nice holding him like this and not have Adrien know who she was.

Then, of course, she remembered why she was there in the first place what with a screaming akuma. She muttered a curse before unhooking him from her looked at him to find Adrien blushing. Oh. Had she done that?

"I'll be right back for you, hot stuff," Her voice had come out sp huskier that it caught her off guard (what the hell was that) causing Adrien's blush to deepening. She gave him a very Chat like wink before slinging off to fight the akuma.

When she went back to the spot she had left him, he had seemed to have vanished. He could have gotten far no matter how athletic or strong or tall or handsome--Marinette shook her head. Focus Ladybug, mon dieu. There was no reason for him to up and disappear unless his driver had been nearby but she hadn't seen the car around anywhere. So yes she was a little (super) worried that he might have been kidnapped or got hurt or something. She wished she had her silly cat's eye sight in moments like this. Too bad for her she didn't realize she would need him before he kissed her knuckles in goodbye.

There was only one place left she could check to make sure he was alright which was his home.

Night was falling just as she arrived, his room easiest to find as it was the brightest. She landed on the tree just outside of his window that gave him full view of his massive room.

And apparently that was not the only thing that was big.

Marinette's cheeks flushed at the sight of Adrien stroking his dick as he sat in his computer chair.

Marinette was supposed to be lucky. First her catches her most hated enemy masturbating to her and now she was watching the love of her life without his knowledge like some sort of pervert.

Her cheeks darkened at the thought and then went an even darker shade at the sight of Ladybug merch. He obviously a fan of hers, much too her surprise. Maybe he was a normal fan and not the rich blonde--

"Ladybug..."

Oh god dammit not him too. Though it did make a sense of pride swell in her stomach (and something else that she refused to identify while in her suit unless her cat was involved) that she could illicit the same reaction from blondes.

"Y'know when I ask someone to stay put I usually expect them to stay put," She said loudly.

The boy spun around, his eyes flashing forest green from arousal rather than the bright emerald she had fallen for, his mouth dropping open in shock. His eyes went from her to his lower area and his whole body (or at least the parts that she could see) turned red with shame.

"Shit," and hell hearing her polite sweet Adrien cursing was something. That swell returned but this time it was more like a heat and lower on her body. He all but scrambled to clean up his appearance as he stood up and moved towards the window to look at her better. _'Hmm,'_  she thought in the back of her mind as her eyes followed his waist, _'what a shame_.'

"L-ladybug what are you doing here?"

She couldn't help but smile at him trying to save face like he hadn't got caught pleasing himself. Oh well everyone can't be Chloé and have an offer standing. N-not that Marinette had considered it at all. Of course not. Ridiculous.

"Are you going to let me in?"

Adrien shook his head twice and then nodded his head.

"Um why should I?" He asked.

Before she could stop herself she gave him a smile worthy of her cat.

"Well it looked liked you had an akuma that needed cleansing."

The boy promptly blacked out after the words left her mouth.

Marinette cursed herself and broke into his room (lucky magic came in handy with break-ins as it would happened). She put him to bed and after some nervous deliberation, kissed him on the forehead before leaving.

 _'He'll probably think it was all just a dream when he wakes up!'_ She reassured herself as she swung away, not having seen the cat like doll on Adrien's action figure grin as she left.


	5. Bubble I'm Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mylené wants to be intimate with her new boyfriend Ivan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE ISN'T DAMN NEAR ENOUGH IVAN/MYLENE FICS AND ART IN THIS FANDOM AND I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS INJUSTICE.

Mylené wanted to be closer to Ivan but she wasn't exactly sure how to go about it. She wasn't ready for sex but there had to be something more intimate than holding hands or giving shy kisses that could done. So when she racked her brain and nothing came to her, Mylené did what anybody sensible does in these situations.

Go to Rose.

"Oh there's plenty of things you can do that can be considered intimate," Rose had told her at lunch. "Give him a shoulder massage, kiss him senseless, wash his back."

Mylené blushed loudly that that one.

"W-wash his back? But that involves getting in the bath with him!"

"Yup!" Rose hummed, "Intimate but not sexual. At least it doesn't have to be." The pixie girl winked at Juleka beside her, who had been listening rather intently and was now choking on her taco.

"Now the question is do you feel comfortable washing it normally or harem style?"

Mylené had regretted asking what harem style was later that afternoon. She had forgotten Rose was a total weeb and for some reason had saved a lot of scenes of back rubs that borderlined pornographic. ("This one Juleka asked me to try out one time.")  

So when the situation all but offered itself, Mylené was nervous and rightfully so. Her father was on a trip out of the country for the weekend and her mother was going to be busy at the hospital. When she had told her boyfriend a week in advance his response held zero hesitation:

"Stay the weekend with me then? You can sleep over in our guest room."

Mylené had been shocked to say the least. She had visited his house many times and he to hers. Their parents even had been introduced to each other and were on friendly terms which is why they had gotten their okay so easily.

So here she was, her stuff for the weekend in the spare room. It was almost dinner time when she had arrived and Ivan's household had one hard set rule: bathe before eating. What even was her luck?

Mylené about her friend Marinette, attempting to summon some courage that she had seen the girl displayed. Then she remembered how Marinette got around her crush and gulped. Okay maybe channel the hero Ladybug? Yeah that worked.  

Exhaling a breath she hadn't realize she had been holding, Mylené stripped down. She looked over body in the full vanity mirror in the room. One thing Mylené definitely loved about herself was her body shape. Wrapping a towel around herself after checking herself out, she made her way for the bathhouse (Ivan's dad was both home designer and constructor and had built it for his family). Luckily for her, the door to the extension was just down the hall. She figured she'd either wait for Ivan or surprise him, with both scenarios carrying a different advantage.

"Ivan, are you in here?" She called as she opened the door. Mylene felt her body warm up at the sudden sight of her boyfriend's wide and broad shoulders.

"Mylené?" His voice carried. Myelené smiled inwardly--maybe this would work out and he'd enjoy it? Then he turned around and her eyes honed in on the sight between his legs. Her mouth formed an O and then she quickly turned her attention elsewhere because WOW was she blessed.

It was then that she noticed that the whole entire room was filled with bubbles. It was like she had stepped into a soapy wonderland. It was gorgeous to her eyes as it was relaxing to her nerves. She never would have taken her big tough boyfriend to enjoy bubble baths. Then again he was the sweetest and kindest guy she knew (next to Adrien but this boy was hers). Mylené felt Ivan's eyes on her so she brought back her attention to him.

"I-is it okay if we bath together?" She asked him and he nodded with a grunt for emphasis. Mylené unwrapped her towel and placed it on the rack near the door (everyone in his family was so tall though that she had to get on her tiptoes just to reach the lowest one--not that she bet he minded one bit).

When Mylené turned around to join him in super large bath, she found that he had gotten bigger than before. Slightly embarrassed, she couldn't help but feel proud that she received such a reaction. She felt herself lick her lips and decided that she didn't mind the thought that crossed her mind at that moment.

"Can I wash your back for you?" She said, her voice much steadier and stronger than before. She flashed him a sultry a smile and hoped that portrayed seduction. He nodded multiple times, his eyes wide as she did so. Mylené giggled as went to find a stool, careful not to slip on the floor. She would have to thank Rose later for the idea.


	6. Workout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya gets a gym membership

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is my most sinful one yet?

It started with a picture from Alya.

Alya friend looked hot--both literally and figuratively. Her girlfriend was sweating so much in the image that her skin was glistening, ombre hair tied back in a stylishly mess up-do. Her sports bra was black with magenta lining, a little Wifi symbol on the left breast. Her similar colored yoga pants seemed as steam-lined against her body as her Lady Wifi outfit.

 _'That's why she asked me to make that outfit.'_ Marinette smirked as her eyes went over her work. The pants really did high-lite Alya's hips while the gap between them and the bra gave a delicious view of her abs. Marinette clicked her tongue wishing, she could see it in person--damn her ability to know exactly how well any outfits she made would fit on her boyfriend and girlfriend sometimes. Then an idea hit her like a lighting bolt and a sly smile crept on her face.

The next time Alya went to the gym she took a picture before she worked out. She wanted Marinette and Adrien to see what she looked like when she was fresh.

Alya didn't expect to hear a familiar chime of Careless Whisper to play immediately after sending. Alya turned to find Marinette giving her a little wave. The fashion designers workout gear was cute: a Ladybug t-shirt turned tank top covered her own black sports bra, cute work out spandex shorts showing more than enough leg, and instead of the magenta ankle socks Alya wore Marinette had chosen long socks that cut off just below her kneecaps. She looked amazing.

"You look amazing," Alya said stepping forward to pull her girlfriend into a hug. Alya took note of the top, "Though you really don't want to show off those Amazonian abs of yours?"

Marinette smirked, blue eyes flashing. "Those are for Adrien and your eyes only."

At Marinette's words, Alya stepped back and looked her dead in the eye. Marinette knew a spark when she saw it.

"So how does your workout usually pan out?"   
  
Alya took her hand and started towards the locker rooms.

"I'll show you in private."

Looks like Marinette's plan had worked.  
  
When the two were greeted by an empty room, Alya hastily shut the door behind them and locked it.

Alya gently shoved Marinette against the lockers so that way her girlfriend's back was flush against them. Marinette in turn raised her arms her arms to stretch around Alya's neck as the redhead leaned forward for a deep kiss. Alya's hands were divided in their attention, one sliding under the tank top and feel Marinette's breast over the fabric as the other ran up and down her muscled thigh. Alya pushed her tongue in between her lips but instead of playing fair Marinette pulled away a little so she could suck on the muscle.

Alya groaned, her hand that had being rubbing Marinette's leg resting on her waist now. Two could play that game (sometimes three).

Alya pulled back her tongue much to Marinette's displeasure and instead aimed her kisses at Marinette's neck. Marinette squirmed as Alya found that one area that knew aroused her (she had discovered it after all when they were 16). The kiss deepened to biting and suckling and Marinette finally gave a moan that made Alya wet. The hand that had rested on Marinette's boob was now rubbing circles and Alya could feel her girlfriend's nipple hardened beneath the fabric.

"Alya..." Alya's eyes flashed for she knew that whine. She placed both hands on Marinette's waist and pulled the spandex shorts down to reveal her wet sex. Alya got on her knees and leveled her head just so, Marinette reflexively spreading her legs apart for what was coming.

Marinette leg shook as she unconsciously did her butt wiggle dance, her hands going through Alya's hair. When she did, Alya's face was covered in love juices while Marinette was panting for air.

"I *huff* gotta come to the gym more *huff* often," Marinette told her, finally catching her breath back.


	7. Personal Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya's planned private lesson gets personal

for bullysquadress's [The Ladybug And The Bees](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5432915/chapters/12554063)

Alya Césaire knew 3 things.

1) She was bisexual. She knew from a very young age but because the word wasn't available at the age of six. Alya hadn't even realized it herself until she was older. The same goofy smile she had after talking to cute boys was the same one she had after talking to a gorgeous girl.

2) Her best friend also shared as much interest girls as she did. Marinette had plenty of tells when it came to boys and girls she was attracted too. Some were obvious like her awkwardness around Adrien. Others only Alya noticed being her best friend and all. One of Alya's favorite was when they were out and the girl would bite her lip with her eyes would trail quickly over the current person of attraction. If you knew anything about Marinette (as she did) you knew she was analyzing their outfit and the quickest way it would mean to take it off.

3) Alya Césaire was in love with Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

She had realized the last fact also at a young age but had been too afraid to follow through with her feelings. And now Marinette had some secret boyfriend that she didn't talk about.

Still, the idea that Marinette wouldn't be entirely closed off to the idea of them being together was a comfort for Alya's pining heart.

So in an effort that was both for their benefits, Alya had secretly planned to give Marinette a private lesson of her Sin Commandments. Nino had being more than happy with the presentation she had given him after all. And the idea of a flustered and caught off guard Marinette made Alya lick her lips unconsciously.

 _'Down girl,'_ She said to herself as she picked up her phone. It was probably better to call an ask. Marinette did not do well with sudden situations unless she was locked in a room and no choice but to go through with it. When Alya was greeted with her best friends voicemail, Alya considered doing just that as she placed her phone on her nightstand.

With a sigh of a tiny annoyance, for Marinette always seemed to disappear just when things were getting good, Alya fell backwards onto her bed. It was kind of waste because she had gotten dressed up for her occasion. She was wearing the outfit she always knew caught Marinette's eye (her best friend tried really hard not stare but she wasn't slick):

Her favorite violet tank that showed a gracious amount of cleavage and her favorite black workout shorts that high lighted her fantastic thighs. Underneath she has put on a brand new pair of lavender lacy underwear she had just gotten.

That's how she would have started the lesson, had Marinette been around to say yes. It wasn't uncommon for them to trade pictures of their newest clothes if they weren't able to go shopping together. Underwear shopping always came with a previews because they trusted each other to decide what looked good (and admittedly Alya had saved a few of them to her phone before moving them to deeply hidden folder on her computer).

 _'We'll start with sexting and photos first,'_ Alya had planned to type, as she pulled a corner of her shorts down to show a piece of the laced underwear beneath. Just enough to tease. She could imagine Marinette blushing at the picture. A sight she had seen before but not like this. Alya's next picture would have been her without the shorts a thumb resting on the band of her underwear.

In reality Alya shimmed completely out of the shorts, rubbing her hands up her thick legs before one did stop on her panties. The other trailed to higher territory, brushing the tank top to display her navel. A view like this might have sent the girl into a stutter and the thought made Alya smirk. Her hand pushed underneath the tank top and she cupped her right breast.  Alya rememberd in that moment that Marinette always seemed to find her head resting in Alya's chest, more show now that she had something to show off.

A shot of her bra would have ended the photo session and then if Marinette was willing they'd move onto phone sex.

"Tell me what to do," Alya said aloud as she closed her eyes, picturing herself in the same position but with her phone against her ear. She could hear Marinette gulping, probably drawing a blank at the command.

 _'T-touch yourself?'_ Alya would roll her eyes unseen and then giggle before asking where. _'Rub your clit through your panties,'_ Marinette might say with more assurance this time. Alya did so, achingly slow to draw out her own pleasure as long as she could. Alya's fingers hummed with warmth and the fabric was creating extra friction.

 _'Suck on your free hand's middle finger then rub it against your nipple slowly,'_ Alya followed imaginary Marinette's orders, taking off her bra before she did the first task. _'Now keep rubbing that till I say when.’_

Alya continued until her breathing was heavy. And then, just before she felt close, a voice said _'Stop.'_

She could picture Marinette grinning over the phone, probably ecstatic that she had push her friend to this point.

 _'So what's next, teach?'_ Marinette would have said, cockily. Alya's eyes, even though she was recuperating, would sparkle with excitement. Now came a very private lesson that she hadn't graced Nino with. Sliding out her now soaked panties, Alya imagined she'd turn on the Space Time app. It'd catch Marinette off guard just enough to put Alya back in control. She'd angle her phone just so, showing her glistening pussy before parting her lips with her fingers and--

Her phone rang, Alya's eyes flying opening as she grabbed the device.

**[ im ready to hear the gospel ]**

Alya wasted no time replying, pushing her hair out of her eyes.

_[ girl, I thought you’d never ask ;) ]_


	8. Go For The Glory (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> really this is just practice for anything! expect part to eventually (or never)

At 24, the Black Bear was a queer club that Alya visited often on her days off. Sometimes, she gathered her girls and went wild. Others, she just found someone to talk to and connect with, nothing too outlandish. Tonight was going to be more like the former but a solo venture. It was a not-so-secret that there was an "unused" bathroom in the basement used for shacking up. The rumor that caught Alya's ear, however, was that one of the stalls was used as gloryhole.

She wasn't sure why it attracted her? Maybe the mystery and anonymity of it all? Two people consensually having sex but having no real idea who was on the other side. The thought made her heart race if she was being honest.

Alya wore a dark orange dress that stopped just above her mid thigh. Enough to tease but not enough to see anything. Once the bar was crowded she made to the spiral stairs. Alya was surprised at 1) how big the space was and 2) how CLEAN everything. After finally coming down here, she now had a sneaking suspicion that the owner had purposely set up this bathroom for what it was said to be used for.

Each stall she passed was certainly large enough for two people, Alya thought as she finally came to final stall at the end of the room against the wall. She opened the door to find a toilet, but upon closer inspection it was more for decoration. A place to wait for the other member of this strange exchange.

'Guess that answered that question,' she thought as she entered and sat. She pulled out her compact and reapplies her blood red lipstick, waiting for someone to arrive. Alya didn't have to wait long as she hears footsteps descending down the chair. Rapidly, she put up her hair into a messy bun and slides her person behind the seat. The hole, Alya now realized, is bigger than what she expected and a thrill of excitement ruins through her veins.

The shoes hit the floor and to her surprise it's not the clunk of men's dress shoes or even the squeak of sneakers, but the shuffle of woman's flats. For a moment, Alya thought some poor soul had gotten lost without knowing what this room was truly for. That thought went to a full out 'Nope!' when the stall right next to her over opened and closed swiftly.

Without a word from the woman in the room, the telltale sound of a zipper filled Alya's ears as she knelt down on her knees. She could easily see what were another woman's shoes---were those diamonds as a buckle???---a sleek uniform black. Alya stared at the stones on the shoes before something else caught her attention. She had expected a dildo to slid into the hole but instead was came face to face with an actual dick.

Even though it was limp and soft, it was larger than other ones she had seen (except for maybe Adrien and Nino's during that one time of Drunken Truth or Dare a few years ago). Alya could feel her eyes widen as she sat in shock for a second. Then she smirked, for this was exactly the type of mystery she had come seeking, as ran a single finger agonizingly slow from the tip to where the cool metal of the stall stopped. A soft grunt came from behind the barrier, definitely high and feminine.

Her partner must have been highly sensitive as they were already starting to stand to attention. Only at half-mast, Alya pumped with her hand several times and felt it grow between her fingers. It really was bigger than average when it was finally hard, the girth 6 inches around while it almost 9 inches in length. Alya felt salivia pulling under tongue as she rubbed her legs together unknowingly.

The few pumps had yielded in glistening pre-cum which Alya leaned forward and kissed the tip. The clear liquid was tasteless as she sipped it into her mouth. There was a gasp from the other side as her lips made contact and Alya's eyes flashed something hungry as she pulled away. Then she kissed it again, rougher and harder this time before parting her lips and taking the head into her mouth. It was overwhelming at first--there was so much of it and that was only the head--but the satisfied sound of the person squirming on the other side was worth it.

She bobbed her head slowly down the cock, the taste of skin lingering on her tongue but also a hint of honey soap. What she couldn't take in, she raised cupped the rest of her hand and rubbed it like she had before. Alya picked up speed as she began to sync her sucking off with her pumping. The person on the other side was getting more vocal the more she went, with calls of 'faster' and 'oh god' among the grunts and low moans of pleasure.

Once she found her rhythm, she lifted her free hand off the tile now that she had her balance, and slid her hand between her thighs. Like many times before, she thanked god for her large clit and rubbed the pool of nerves. Alya had already started getting wet from the moment her lips wrapped around the cock.

It wasn't long before there was a quick cry of warning but before Alya could pull away, the person on the other side came. Alya's mouth filled quickly with the salty load, but it was too much so she backed up. She coughed, semen dribbling down her chin as the person said, "Fuck, I'm so sorry! I should have said something."

The movement of the cock about to pull away from the whole was subtle and if Alya wasn't hyper-focused she might of missed. Her hand lashed out, just touching the tip of the now sensitive member, and the person stopped. It was cute that they were apologetic (must be new to this as well, Alya figured) which Alya liked.

"It's okay." Alya replied as she lightly kissed the dick, her voice husky. "But since I did something for you, it's time to make this an equal exchange."

Alya shifted out of her dress, which had gotten cum-stained like she had expected, glad she had packed another one. She unhooked her beige laced bra, the cool air of a/c flowing around her dark nipples. Alya licked the tip before she went for her bag and pulled out a small tube of lube. She smeared and rubbed some of it on breast before taking the cock in-between them.

"Don't come again until I say so." Alya commanded. There was a strangled groan from the other side as their dick was met with the softness of her breasts and the cool liquid of the lubricant.

She ran the cock through her fingers till it was nice and smothered, the person on the other side having no complaints from their sounds of arousal. Alya pulled away and there was a whine. She rolled her eyes as she turned around, bending over and spreading her ass. Alya had only done this with dildos at home, at least one of them bigger than this dick, and aimed her cleaned asshole with practiced percussion.

There was a sense of fullness and a warmth that couldn't compare to her toys, however. Alya sighed happily and once connected she put her hands on the wall and wiggled a little.

"Is this your--?" The person started, possibly to embarrassed to finish.

"My ass? Yes and you should be grate--holy shit did you just get bigger?" They had, in fact, gotten a little bigger than when her mouth had been used. They were holding out on her how rude! Out of annoyance Alya pushed down as far as she could.

"Fuck. Fuck!" And finally there was a bang on the stall wall separating them. Alya laughed as she began to ride the cock. She was focused on her movement and how fast she was going for, oh, about a minute before she stopped caring. It felt good to have someone in there rather than a toy, the warmth radiating to her core. She had started panting and crying out herself, her voice mixing with this other person.

"I-I think I'm getting close." The person warned this time.

"Oh good, you're learning." Alya laughed, her body slick with sweat as she continued to bounce. "Go ahead, then."

A new and different kind of warmth started to filled her as the person began to pull out. She felt the warm semen hit her back and Alya couldn't help herself as she came as well.

"Well," Alya heaved out a heavy breath, resting her chest against the tile. Her hair tie finally popped out of her hair and she blew strands of red ombre hair out of her eyes. "That was an experience."

"Y-yeah it was. Thank you." Said the person who she could hear huffing and puffing. "We, uh, should do this again sometime?"

Alya gave a loud snort as she busted a gut. What she got in return was the flip of card underneath the stall. Alya picked it up as she heard the other person leaving.

_Bourdon Mariages. Where Events And Weddings Can Go As Sweetly As Honey._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Bee Continued


	9. Fox's Tail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Fox Gets Curious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aged up au

Alya once again found herself across from Chloé's expansive balcony. Night had already fallen, the city now ablaze with lights. She crouched down on the roof she was on, her eyes seeing clear as day (but in shades of grey). It wasn't like it was uncommon for her to visit Chloé as Rena--in fact she had done so several times before in the past month--and found that she really liked her company. That's why she was here tonight, she told herself, for the company. To talk about whatever closeted nerd things the blonde loved to ramble about. Not for other reasons.

When Alya landed without a sound, she was surprised when Chloé immediately slammed her screen door back and marched up to her. Caught off guard by her appearance, Chloé's palm struck her cheek.

"How dare you kiss a girl like that and then leave!" She scolded, crossing her arms along her chest. Golden locks flowed down her back, not as straight as Alya was used to seeing. Actually, her entire outfit wasn't normal. Rubbing her stinging cheek, she gave the blonde a once over, taking in a flowing transparent yellow nightgown that revealed a black bralette and cute puffy yellow panties. She looked as if she had been sleeping but why was she up---???

Alya's nose twitched as she leaned forward and gave Chloé a sniff. A strong wave of arousal and sweat practically dripped of her body.

"Well, someone was having fun waiting for to come back. Thinking of me, I hope?" Alya chortled with a smirk, as she looked her in the face. Chloé cheeks went rosy before she gave a huff of indignation.

"Not a single person in Paris would ever dream about being intimate with a rogue like you!" Chloé turned her heel to storm off back into her room and lock the sliding door behind her, but Alya was obviously quicker. Grabbing Chloe by the waist and pulling her close, Alya poked out her claws and traced them slowly down the blonde's upper thighs.

"Well, then if not me," Alya purred into her ear, her breath warm that Chloe visibly shivered,"Then who is on your mind?"

"T-that's none of your business!" Chloé budged out of the loose hold and retreated further into her room. Without closing or locking the door behind, Alya noted as she retracted her nails. Taking the invitation, because the farthest she had ever gotten was just outside the glass doors, she realized that hadn't been in Chloé's room before. It reminded her of Adrien's, sadly, full of things but no real sense of home or comfort. She eyed the worn ladybug pillow on the bed, a few years old from the looks of it, and then grins again. A fox pillow similar to Marinette's cat one Alya had seen a million times over lay at the head of the bed.

"You so sure about that?" She teased, point at the pillow. Chloé's eyes followed to it and she gave another huff before stomping over to pick it up. Alya just barely dodged it, her eyes actually widening at how fast it was launched at her. "Holy shit, queenie, are you sure you're not a superhero too?"

Chloé's eyes glittered at the accusation but she just turned up her nose and sat on her bed. "Well, are you coming over here or not?"

There was a momentary pause as Alya attempted to process.

"I'm sorry, what???"

"You heard me. I hear Marinette Dupain-Cheng gets ravaged in the night by Chat Noir all the time."

Alya's laughter is deep and echoing within the room, tears forming in her eyes. "You think that nerd even knows what _sex_ is let alone gets with someone as gorgeous as Marinette Dupain-Cheng? Boy's about as seductive as a wet paper cup, even if the suit leaves little to the imagination."

She can tell Chloé's biting her tongue not to disagree about Marinette's looks. Girl was trying to be nice the past few years and was slowly succeeding at her own pace.

"So you're not here to follow up that kiss you from me." It was a statement, not a question. There's something in Chloé's voice that sounds a touch heartbroken. It causes Alya's chest to crack just a bit but the sudden heat of want that had plagued her earlier wields that whole again.

"Now hold on, I never said that," She replies playfully, stalking over to her with a sway in her hips and a bounce in her step. "I'm just not the type of girl to take what I want like that. I prefer to start with something more--"

Alya leans over and presses her lips onto Chloé's forehead. Chloé's cheeks pink, probably from embarrassment and from affection. "Gentle."

In a sweeping moment, Alya lifts Chloé up of the bed before placing her softly in the middle of the king sized mattress. Alya climbs in after her before straddling Chloé's waist. In doing so she's reminded why of another reason besides the previous she came tonight:

Earlier on, Ladybug and Chat Noir had both explained that they had picked up behaviors from their kwamis. Alya's had been one that was definitely awkward and without explanation to anyone outside her parents and closest friends:

She had developed on sitting the things she loved. It was easy enough to write off sitting on Marinette's back after the girl practically fainted onto her chaise from working on a new dress. Or climbing into Adrien's lamp when she visited and watched when he played some video game. Or sprawling across Nino as when they watched old movies together. She was a fairly physically affectionate person, everyone knew this. So it was no problem for her friends to write it off.

Then she sat in Chloé's lap absentmindedly.

Shock and awe had been a given from the girl, a squawking cry of "What **are** you doing?" having pulled Alya into focus. Afterwards, something had bothered her to the point of needing to investigate.

"Your Majesty, you apparently have some secrets," Alya said above a whisper as she gave a soft grind, surprise in her voice. Hiding underneath those cute undies was definitely a dick. And from the little she knew, it wasn't small at all. Chloe merely groaned from the rubbing. Alya started to pick up a nice rhythm with her lower half but decided to keep talking. She was soothingly rubbing up and down Chloé's sides, lifting the nightgown to feel skin underneath her gloved hands. "Like for example. who were you playing too before little ol' me showed up."

"I said it's none of your business," Chloe snapped, the bite lost underneath the small whines from contact.

"Oh, come on, Chloe. I literally have the power to make an illusion of who ever you want to join, and you don't want to use it?"   
  
A whisper came so soft that even with her super hearing, Alya had to strain to hear.

"Oh, yeah, her I can do. Where do you want her?"

"...sitting on my on my face..." Came the quiet response.

"Full of surprises, aren't you." Alya said as she pulled out her flute and played a short tune. Her power at work, a naked clone of herself appearing. Her large, dark brown nipples, wide shapely hips, her big clitoris. Everything that made her beautiful and that she enjoyed alone now for Chloé to witness.

It was definitely interesting to see herself sitting on Chloé's face---she had imagined this very scenario before, she wouldn't lie--from a third person perspective. Her clone was sitting facing Alya, Chloé's face hidden now underneath her lower half. Alya then jolted straight up at the sudden prodding feeling of....was that her tongue?

"Oh fuck." She muttered under her breath, smothering a whine. Alya had forgotten that anything her clones could feel, so could she. And damn if Chloé wasn't appeasing to another kink of hers, eating her ass like it was some sort of buffet. Alya started squirming, Chloé's dick definitely hard now from clone Alya, but stopped when she felt soft hands grab her clone's cheeks.

Chloé became muffled as Alya started picking up her humping pace. Eventually Alya (who was definitely soaked in her suit) and the clone were joining hands and enjoying the stimulation.   
When illusionary cum shot from the clone in gush, in with a poof she was gone. As that happened, Alya rolled off of Chloé, who's panties were definitely ruined. They were both breathing hard even though it hadn't been that long.

"T-thanks for that." Chloé huffed out eventually.

"More than makes up for that stolen kiss?" Alya laughed happily. Chloé merely hummed before rolling over and placing her lips, Alya's orange lipstick from her costume somehow smearing.

"Now you have to make good on that one then," Chloe called as she headed toward her closet.

Alya just lay there stunned. 


	10. Instincts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The miraculous can sometimes have interesting effects on it's users (Rena/Chloé)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly? I never thought I'd update this again! but here I am!
> 
> jsyk Chloé is a transwoman in all of my fics

With a Miraculous came the possibility of picking up aspects of their animal's nature. Marinette in the winter fell asleep quickly no matter how bundled up she was (Abeille had said the same one time when they were out). Adrien was sometime found running across Paris after been cooped up in one space for two long. Alya considered herself lucky that she hadn't developed any strange habits after receiving Trixx in the past 3 years.

Well, that wasn't the whole truth. Alya recently had found herself sitting on top of her friends a lot more often. On Marinette's stomach, on Adrien's back, even caught herself in Nino's lap more than once. Which, you know, was fine. They were close and dear friends who knew very well how physical with affection she was.

The problem was she found herself talking to Marinette after lunch and heading into the classroom, sitting down, and having the conversation rudely interrupted by Chloe Bourgeois.

"Excuse you?!" Chloé whined indignantly. Alya whipped her head around to glare at the girl-- only to realize that those icy blues were way too close to her face. It took a micro-second to realize she had found herself in Chloé's lap. Alya silently, which surprised everyone, went back to her normal seat next to Marinette.

It was a strange trait to pick up, Trixx had told her when she asked later that night. Foxes were known on sitting things they love which confused Alya greatly when it came to Chloé.

"Maybe it's because you aren't very honest with your emotions. Usually my pups just end up in heat and--" Trixx began to tease their Chosen before a strawberry the size of their head was pushed in her direction. It cut off that sentence fast enough but Trixx was still grinning with her eyes as they ate the whole thing. Alya ignored it and tried to focus on her homework. Which was useless because there was something bothering her.

"Ugh!!!" She cried, kicking her chair back and spinning away from her desk, "Trixx, transforme moi!"

A giggle and flash of orange enveloped her and Rena stood in her room. It was easy enough to conjure up a clone, so her family didn't get suspicious. Certainly made patrol, and restless nights like these, easier on her.

At first she simple ran where her feet took her, occasionally running on all fours like Chat did, not really caring for a destination. So it should have come to no surprise to her that she ended up across the street The Grand Paris.

"Stupid frickin' instincts." She muttered under her breath. And then the wind carried the sound of a voice. One of her secondary ears twitched and turned to hear it better. Someone was singing, crisp, clear, and well practiced. Alya felt herself drawn to the voice, knowing exactly where it was taking her. The girl whom was singing had her eyes closed as she was dressed in a yellow nightgown, blonde hair loose and flowing with the small breeze.

"I didn't realize angels also sang at night." She quipped, landing beside the girl. God, she really need to stop hanging around that cat, he was--

"Only if it calls in a mischievous spirit like yourself."

\--right as usual. Chat had said being charming with a little joke here and there helped with the ladies. He was with LB finally, so there must have been some merit to what he preached.

The chuckle was adorable and the smile as sincere. Alya felt her face warm up. Chloé had always looked attractive to her. But at this moment, she was beautiful. And Alya didn't want to ruin this moment and honestly it would have been nice to just stay there in silence.

That knot in her stomach told her otherwise.

She stepped forward and took Chloé's hand, taking it to her mouth and kissing it. Chloé rolled her eyes and pulled Alya towards her room. It was safe to say that Alya was surprised by the invitation.

Chloé sat on the edge of her bed, having Alya on her knees and lifting a foot up. Alya put it to her lips, showering it with kisses before actually attempting to lick one of Chloé's toes. Chloé in turn gave a soft moan at the ticklish feeling. Alya climbed her way up, kissing Chloé from her ankle to her inner thigh. The blonde had squirmed the whole time before falling lightly on her back.

Alya's eyes were now level with Chloé's crotch and what she had felt earlier was right in front of her. Peeking from behind black lace panties was a large, swelling cock. Alya's eyes went wide, feeling her tongue lick her lips. Alya kissed the head which lead to Chloé getting loud now. Alya kissed the all the way to shaft, sucking slightly on Chloé's balls. Precum was glistening and Chloé was already writhing just from gentle touches.   
  
Smirking now, Alya discarded the silk underwear before taking the dick into her mouth and starting to suck long and slow. She was rubbing Chloé's legs with clawed hands before Chloé placed a hand roughly in her hair. If she was so focused on what she was doing, almost like she was in a trance, she would have rolled her eyes and removed the hand. Instead, Alya picked up the pace and only stopped just before she sensed a release.

"N-no, come on." Chloé exhausted.

"Oh I will," Alya teased, standing up and pushing Chloé effortlessly onto the bed fully. Alya climbed over her, "But I need you to do something for me. Do you have a blindfold or--?"

A diamond encrusted--fucking rich people (which which Alya was currently)--sleep mask was over Chloé's eyes before she even finished the thought. Alya couldn't help but bark a laugh as she wordlessly dispelled Trixx, who zipped away somewhere. Alya shrugged out of her pajamas, musing to herself that if there was next time, she'd just come over naked. Alya proceeded to rub her body all over Chloé's which was still covered.

In an impressive feat of strength of the smaller girl, Alya was flipped onto her back as Chloé shucked off her night gown and bra, hands roaming blindly over Alya's body before settling on her breasts. It didn't take much for Alya to become puddy in soft hands, sighing at the massage she was receiving. Eventually Chloé wanted to finish the previous job, scrambling for a condom and carefully putting it on (safety first kids) before she found her way to Alya's opening which was wet by now. The knot in Alya's stomach was gone soon enough, replaced with a different filled feeling.

"So can I come by again, angel?" Alya asked some time later, as she recalled her kwami to leave

"How's tomorrow night sound?" Chloé asked, not taking off the sleep mask. Alya licked her lips at how husky and smoky the blonde's voice sounded.

"I think I can work with that.


End file.
